Energetische Brusttherapie
by Sonnenwolke
Summary: Erotic Peridëis-FanFic


Die folgende kleine Geschichte spielt in der Welt des Romans »Peridëis« von Leo Talberg.  
Copyright: Eigene Geschichten rund um Peridëis sind ohne Einschränkungen erlaubt, siehe Impressum des Romans. Diese Geschichte hier betreffend: Ich erlaube die Weitergabe, solange sie unverändert bleibt und mein Autorenpseudonym »Suse Anne« [ = Süße Sahne ;-) ] nicht entfernt wird.

 **Energetische Brusttherapie**  
 **Von Suse Anne**

Wir waren wohl von Anfang an reingelegt worden. „Energetische Brusttherapie" stand in der Anzeige. Es wurde eine natürliche Brustvergrößerung nach einer alten Geheimmethode versprochen. Eine Kur von drei Wochen sollte es sein in einem traumhaften Ashram unter Betreuung erfahrener Therapeutinnen. Mit Geld-zurück-Garantie, wenn man unzufrieden ist.  
Ich war so eine dumme Kuh, die immer wieder auf solches Zeug hereinfiel, und wenn nicht, dann überredete mich meine Freundin Silke. Auf diese Weise besuchten wir einen Kurs nach dem anderen, der zwar unterhaltsam war, aber vermutlich gar nichts nützte Silkes Brüste würden eine energetisch ausbalancierende Therapie gut gebrauchen können, hatte die therapeutische Balanceberaterin zu ihr gemeint. Die gesunde Ableitung der Energie von dort würde stocken, was unter Anderem deutlich an der viel zu kleinen Brustgröße erkennbar wäre. So Silkes neueste Erkenntnis. Und mit Blick auf meine Oberweite kommentierte Silke, über meine zwei Rosinen bräuchte man wohl gar nicht erst zu reden.  
Zwei Rosinen!  
Nun also energetische Brusttherapie in einem geheimen Ashram mit uralter Tradition. Nie hätte ich mich alleine auf so etwas eingelassen. Ashram heißt nämlich, dass man die betreffende Zeit weg von der Welt ist. Andererseits war die schriftliche Geld-zurück-Garantie natürlich ein echtes Zugpferdchen. Dass am Ende doch alles ganz anders war, ist ein anderes Thema, aber genau deshalb schreibe ich diese Zeilen hier.  
Wir fanden uns jedenfalls im Hinterzimmer eines dieser Esoterikläden wieder, um unsere dreiwöchige Ashram-Kur anzutreten. Wir bräuchten keine Reiseausrüstung, hatte man gesagt, es würde alles gestellt. Weder Silke noch ich hatten uns daran gehalten, jedenfalls standen zwei Reisetaschen auf dem Fußboden, während wir beide nackt auf je einer Therapieliege lagen und die Augen schließen sollten. Ein leichtes Seidentuch fiel auf mich, ein Hauch von Handberührung war zu spüren, und dann schwanden mir die Sinne.

„Willkommen in Peridëis!"  
Ich schlug die Augen auf. „Wo?"  
Die Umgebung sah anders aus. Das war nicht dieses Hinterzimmer und ich lag auch auf einer anderen Liege. Alles um mich herum war unglaublich stilvoll. Vielleicht wie in der Bronzezeit am Mittelmeer, mit Fackeln an den Wänden. Und es war warm und luftig. Ich war ganz nackt und kein Tuch lag auf mir. Eine barbusige Frau stand zu Füßen meiner Liege und ein Mann hielt seine Hände über meine Brüste, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. Trotzdem spürte ich seine Hände. Meine Brüste spannten unglaublich. Sollte diese Therapie ausnahmsweise mal kein Schmuh sein? Das Spannen meiner Brüste war leicht schmerzhaft, aber auf seltsam lustvolle Weise. Es begann seitlich, tief unter den Achseln, umlief jede Brust einzeln wie eine Schnur, während die Brüste selbst sich anfühlten, als würden sie von innen aufgepumpt und die Haut darüber reiche nicht, die innere Fülle aufzunehmen. Es fühlte sich wirklich richtig an. Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an. Sie würden wirklich wachsen, die Rosinen. Ich war noch nicht bereit zum Aufwachen, schloss die Augen wieder und atmete tief durch. Da baute sich etwas in meinem Schoß auf. Dort, wo die Beine zusammenlaufen und im geheimen Schlitz enden, den man nach dem Willen der Gesellschaft nicht mehr zeigen soll. Genau dort baute sich etwas auf. Es begann als warmes Kribbeln, als Öffnen meines Geschlechts, es steigerte sich zu einem beherrschenden halben Orgasmus hinauf. Das blieb so einen ganzen Augenblick lang. Ich reagierte panisch, weil ein Mann ganz in meiner Nähe stand, öffnete die Augen, schaute ihm aber unerwartet direkt in die Augen und konnte nicht verhindern, was dann passierte. Der halbe Orgasmus an der vorgeschriebenen Stelle wogte mit einem Mal zu jeder Zelle meines Körpers, ließ mein Gesicht heiß werden, wogte zurück, erklomm die spannenden Brüste, wandelte das Spannungsgefühl zu purer Lust und explodierte zum tiefsten innigsten Körpererlebnis, das ich je hatte. Er blieb einfach oben und hörte nicht auf. Ich bäumte mich auf, wagte aber nicht zu atmen, damit er nur ja nicht aufhörte.  
Stille. Nur mein Keuchen. Ich hörte, wie sich der Mann entfernte.  
Dann spürte ich etwas ganz leicht Kühles. Ganz zart. Erst im Gesicht, dann auf den Brüsten, dann auf dem Bauch. Etwa wie ... wie ... wie ein Sprühnebel, wie lauter ganz feine Wassertröpfchen. Trotz schwebendem Orgasmus öffnete ich die Augen. Ich sah unglaublich geschwollene Brüste an mir. Strotzende Brüste. Waren das meine?! Sie waren von einem Hauch blauer Adern gezogen, aber so, dass es nicht unschön, sondern sehr nackt wirkte. Und aus meinen Brustwarzen sprühten gerade feine Strahlen Milch, stiegen wie ein Springbrunnen empor und fielen auf mich zurück. Ein Milchsee hatte sich in meinem Bauchnabel und unter meinem Brustbein gebildet, und was zu viel war, rann als Bächlein meine Taille hinab. Ich war überzeugt, dass ich träumte. Wenn man träumt, darf man alles. Ich sah fasziniert zu. Dann, leider, bekam ich Angst, dass es aufhören könnte und es hörte wohl genau deshalb wirklich auf. Auch mein Orgasmus schwoll ab. Ich schloss wieder die Augen, um den verbleibenden Rest bis zur Neige auskosten zu können.  
Aber ich hörte ein Klatschen und Jubeln und öffnete die Augen wieder. Es war meine Freundin Silke, die jetzt am Fußende meiner Liege stand. Der Mann schien den Raum verlassen zu haben. Silke hatte ein unglaublich prachtvolles Kleid an. Ich war schlagartig wach und richtete mich verblüfft auf. Silkes Kleid hatte eine erwähnenswerte Besonderheit. Es hatte nicht nur einen sehr tiefen Ausschnitt, nein: Die Brüste ragten vollständig heraus, einschließlich der Zitzen. So wie bei der Frau neben ihr. Entschuldigung übrigens für Zitzen, aber ich mag dieses Wort, weil es etwas Anderes ist als Rosinen, sehr echt, sehr präsent, sehr direkt beschrieben. Ich liebe das Animalische an dem Wort. Silke jedenfalls hatte ihre Zitzen gut sichtbar für jedermann draußen, obwohl sie ein Kleid trug.  
„Silke!"  
Silke ihrerseits begann, sich für meine Brüste zu begeistern. „Hast du dicke Dinger gekriegt!" – Und das von Silke, die vorher nur das Wort Rosinen für mich übriggehabt hatte. Ganz anders übrigens als mein verflossener Freund, der Stein und Bein schwor, meine winzigen Brüste zu lieben. So wie sie waren, wie er es rücksichtsvoll ausdrückte. Aber dass Silke mir jetzt dicke Dinger attestierte, war eben doch eine ganz andere Sache. Silkes Brüste hatten ebenfalls enorm zugelegt. „Kam bei dir auch Milch?", rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Ja, aber nicht so hübsch als Springbrunnen, wie bei dir."  
„Wo bin ich? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
„Erstens: Du bist in Peridëis." sagte die Frau, die neben Silke stand, „Nenn es Unterwelt, wenn du willst, jedenfalls bist du nicht mehr in der Welt, die du kennst, selbst wenn der Weg in Metern gemessen nicht weit war. Zweitens: Du hast nur wenige Stunden geschlafen. Und Drittens: Das hat zu bedeuten, dass wir unser Versprechen einhalten. Der Therapieansatz ist auch ohne Peridëis im Grunde ganz einfach. Man muss wissen, dass jungfräuliche ruhende Brüste nur eine Nachahmung milchgebender Brüste sind. Und die ruhenden Brüste bestehen nicht einmal aus echtem Drüsengewebe, sondern aus Fettgewebe. Du erkennst daran also nur die Erbanlagen, die das Fettgewebe betreffen, und wie gut du gerade im Futter stehst. Milchgebende Brüste dagegen zeigen an, was du an Milchdrüsen zu bieten hast. Das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge, die an sich nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Als würde es sich um unterschiedliche Körperteile handeln, nur dass sie nicht nebeneinander, sondern nacheinander existieren. Deshalb kann eine Frau, die sehr kleine ruhende Brüste hat, sehr große Brüste bekommen, sobald diese Milch geben, und die Milchmenge hat rein gar nichts mit der Größe der ruhenden Brust zu tun. Also machen wir hier nicht den Fehler, uns um die nachgemachte Brust aus Fettgewebe zu kümmern. Stattdessen geben wir dir echte Brüste."  
„Aber wie kommt es, dass ich jetzt ... so schnell... Meine Brüste sind so groß!"  
„Zauberei!", jubelte Silke. „Energien!"  
„Ja und nein,", kommentierte die Frau Silkes Ausruf. Wie Frauen, die nach Peridëis kommen, innerhalb kürzester Zeit Milch haben, wissen wir nicht. Wir wissen nur, warum: Es gibt einen Stoff, den wir inoffiziell Vitamin Gamma nennen, den Männer hier zum Überleben brauchen und nur aus einer einzigen Quelle bekommen können: Aus der Milch der Frau, und zwar idealerweise direkt aus der Brust getrunken. Es ist vernünftig, anzunehmen, dass dies der Grund ist, warum Frauen hier stets Milch in der Brust haben. Immerhin kann ein Mann hier nur wenige Tage ohne Frauenmilch existieren."  
„Ist das ein besonderer Schlag Männer?"  
„Nein, das geht jedem Mann so, der hierher kommt. Es liegt an diesem Land. Und da es sich nun einmel praktisch ergibt, trinken durchaus auch Frauen die Milch anderer Frauen, wenn sie gut ist. Oder nehmen sie zur Körperpflege und alle möglichen anderen Zwecke. Den Genuss von Tiermilch hält man nämlich für ekelhaft hier in diesem Land."  
„Wie heißt das Land noch einmal?"  
„Es heißt Peridëis, aber das wird dir nichts sagen. Niemand weiß Genaues über dieses Land. Es ist ein uraltes geheimes Reich, in dem es Feen gibt und Zauberei, und in dem die Frauen Milch für die Männer geben. Und ihr dürft zu Hause nichts über dieses Reich erzählen, was Rückschlüsse darüber erlaubt, dass es tatsächlich existiert, vor allem aber nicht, wie man hierher gelangt."  
„Aber das habe ich doch sowieso nicht erfahren können! – Was werden wir hier tun?"  
„Milch geben, immer mehr Milch geben, und alles tun, um noch mehr Milch zu geben. Die Therapiegebühr, die ihr bezahlt habt, deckt nur die Kosten, die bei der An- und Abreise entstehen. Den eigentlichen Aufenthalt hier bezahlt ihr in Naturalien, mit euerer eigenen Milch, was ja kein Problem ist, weil die sowieso in eueren Brüsten entsteht und sich unsere Interessen sozusagen gegenseitig ergänzen. Ihr seid hier als Milchmädchen unter meiner Obhut, genannt Sunamitinnen."  
„Wie...?"  
„Ganz einfach: Ihr werdet regelmäßig gemolken, erhaltet Brustmassagen, äußere und innere Massagen, und sobald euere Milch gut genug fließt, werdet ihr Männern zum Trinken zur Verfügung gestellt. Ihr seid meine Sklavinnen und ich beute euch nach Kräften aus. So hat jeder seinen Teil. Die meiste Zeit habt ihr aber frei, könnt euch euerer Milchbildung widmen und es euch gut gehen lassen. Sobald euere gebuchte Zeit um ist, lasse ich euch wieder zurückbringen, weil der Vertrag gegenseitig erfüllt ist. Ob ihr euere Brüste zu Hause dann in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie hier behalten wollt, ist euere eigene Entscheidung. Ich jedenfalls halte mein Versprechen, und ihr habt in einer Fußnote des Vertrags zugestimmt, dass euere Freizügigkeit bis zu drei Wochen lang zum Zweck der vertraglich vereinbarten Therapie eingeschränkt werden kann. Davon mache ich jetzt notwendigerweise Gebrauch, wobei ich darauf hinweise, dass die Zeit hier in diesem Reich zwölffach gedehnt ist. Die drei Wochen werden euch hier also wie 36 Wochen oder anders ausgedrückt 10 Monate vorkommen."  
„10 Monate sind sehr viel!"  
„Es wird euch sehr gefallen. Schon weil du hier nicht anders kannst, als ständig zu begehren. Sowohl Milch zu geben, als auch den Mann in deinem Schoß zu empfangen. Du wirst dich ganz von alleine danach verzehren. Du wirst dem ausgeliefert sein, wie ich das hier ebenso bin, aber du wirst hier auch immer gute Mannsbilder finden, die bereit sind, gegen ein wenig Milch dein Begehren für eine gewisse Zeitspanne zu stillen. Warte es nur ab, hier hat noch jede Frau Spaß an ihrem Körper gefunden. Jetzt aber genug geschwätzt, deine Freundin kann dich jetzt ein wenig herumführen. Danach bekommst du ebenfalls ein schönes Kleid, das die Pracht deiner Brüste anpreist, und ihr erhaltet alle beide euere Einweisung,"  
Die Frau verschwand. Ich blieb mit Silke alleine im Raum.  
„Ist nicht wahr, oder?" fragte ich Silke.  
„Doch!" strahlte sie. „Wir haben fast ein ganzes Jahr Urlaub in der schönsten Gegend, die ich je gesehen habe, kriegen das beste Essen, die schönsten Kleider, die erlesensten Mannsbilder, und mein Mädel, wir waschen uns nicht, wir werden gewaschen. Und massiert und gepflegt und förmlich auf Händen getragen. Das ist himmlisch alles. Und als Gegenleistung musst du nichts weiter tun, als dich melken zu lassen. Was ja wirklich nicht das Problem sein sollte, weil einem die Milch sowieso mit einem derartigen Druck kommt, dass man froh ist, sie loszuwerden. Und Kerle kriegst du hier a la carte. Musst nur sagen, wenn du einen brauchst. Mich juckt es schon wieder zwischen den Schenkeln, obwohl mich grad vorhin erst einer durchgenommen hat."  
Ich kam langsam zu mir. Liebe Güte, waren meine Brüste geschwollen. Und mein Schoß meldete sich auch schon wieder. Doch ich riss mich zusammen und dachte nach. „Sag mal, Silke, dir fällt nicht auf, dass wir offenbar entführt wurden und jetzt genauso offenbar für sexuelle Dienstleistungen missbraucht werden sollen?"  
„Nicht ganz," sagte Silke leise - „mir waren ein paar dieser Sachen durch die Blume angedeutet worden. Kommst du mal mit?"  
Silke zog mich von der Liege herunter und aus dem Raum heraus. Wir liefen durch eine Art Felsgang, an dessen Wänden Fackeln hingen und gelangten schließlich auf einer großen Felsterrasse ins Freie. Ich sah ein großes Tal, in dem steile Felsen geradewegs bis zum Himmel hinaufragten. Das Tal war sattgrün und mit einem Meer von Blüten übersäht. Selbst die Felsen waren grün und bunt bewachsen und zahlreiche Vögel schossen dazwischen hin und her. Die Sonne stand senkrecht über uns. Senkrecht! Wie weit war ich von zu Hause entfernt? Das mussten die Tropen sein! Oder untergegangene Tropen, wenn dieses Land Peridëis tatsächlich die Unterwelt war. Im Tal floss ein kleiner Bach und ein winziger See mit Strand war zu sehen.  
„Ist das nicht schön hier?", flüsterte Silke.  
„Wo sind wir wirklich?", fragte ich zurück.  
„Im Land der Feen. Peridëis ist das Land der Feen.", sagte Silke. „Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie eine Frau auf einem Besen vorbeigeflogen ist. Und ich habe richtige Zwerge gesehen. Sie haben Essen gebracht. Einfach alles ist toll hier und man fühlt sich toll. Und ich fühle mich gut damit, Milch für die Männer in der Brust zu haben. Alles ist ein großartiger Traum hier."  
„Außer dass wir offenbar versklavt worden sind."  
„Aber es ist doch nur für eine bestimmte Zeit. Und wenn du dich doch gut damit fühlst? Fühlst du dich denn nicht gut? Ich habe mit Frauen gesprochen, die schon unerdenklich lange Zeit hier sind. Keine hat es je bereut."  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache. So etwas darf einfach nicht sein. Das ist eine Grundsatzfrage."  
Die Stimme der anderen Frau war hinter mir zu hören. „Du musst nicht. Wenn du willst, bringe ich dich sofort zurück."

Das war's. So banal kann das sein. Silke blieb und mich brachte man zurück. Die Seltsamkeiten des Rückwegs überzeugten mich durchaus, dass etwas dran sein musste mit dem Feenreich und der Zauberei. Dazu nur soviel: Ich bin unter Anderem durch eine Wand gelaufen. Durch eine Wand! Anschließend waren mir die Augen verbunden worden und den letzten Teil der Rückreise musste ich in einem fensterlosen, aber gut eingerichteten Kleinbus zurücklegen. Ich sollte nicht erfahren, wie man nach Peridëis gelangt. Die Ausstattung des Busses sagte mir, dass ich wohl nicht die einzige Frau war, die auf dieser seltsamen Busverbindung transportiert worden war. Mein Geld kriegte ich ohne Nachfrage vollständig zurück. Auch meine Reisetasche. Ich kriegte sogar meine zwei Rosinen wieder. Die großen milchstrotzenden Brüste waren wie weggeblasen, und zwar genau in dem Augenblick, als ich dieses seltsame Feenreich, Peridëis, verlassen hatte. Im Grunde war mir also gar nichts widerfahren, denn mich hatte ja noch niemand angefasst gehabt.  
Und doch... Ich entwickelte die Sucht, an meinen Brüsten herumzuspielen und sie taten mir den Gefallen, wenigstens ausgeprägte zerfurchte große Höfe zu entwickeln, deren nicht minder beachtenswerte Rosine die Fähigkeit entwickelte, etwas Milch zu spritzen. Zitzen. Wirkliche echte animalische Zitzen, die unanständig erotisch aussahen. Damit konnte ich leben.  
Ich habe noch oft von Peridëis geträumt, eine Mischung aus Erotik und Tausendundeiner Nacht. Ich wusste oft nicht, ob es der Aufenthalt in Peridëis ein Traum gewesen war oder Realität. Im Esoterikladen wusste man angeblich von nichts, man vermiete die Räume ständig, sagte mir die Besitzerin, da müssen ich also schon den jeweiligen Anbieter fragen.  
Bis Silke mich eines Tages im Park abfing. Schon als ich ihre großen BH-losen Brüste sah, wusste ich, dass alles tatsächlich geschehen war. Silke zeigte ein schlechtes Gewissen und entschuldigte sich. Ich verzieh ihr. Als ich nach Peridëis fragte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte nur: „Ich lebe jetzt dort. Ganz und gar."  
Es war also ihr Abschied. Aber unsere Wege hätten sich wohl ohnehin getrennt.  
Und doch... Ich will wenigstens einen Mann suchen, der ehrliche Lust an meiner Brust und meiner Milch hat. Ein Mann, bei dem ich träumen kann, dass er meine Milch nicht nur will, sondern wirklich braucht. Dann kann ich damit klarkommen, dass meine Vernunft Oberhand behalten, aber den Schoß dabei gewaltig um seinen Teil betrogen hat.


End file.
